impworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogress Bloodskull
Ogress Bloodskull is an ogress who served in Guild Wars as Doomsmack's quartermaster until her personal life forced her to bow out. When she returned she took on a challenge level called the Tower of Perpetual Peril and somehow got within five floors of the top of the tower, boosting her levels and gaining the attention of guilds looking to recruit new members. She signed on as a vanguard for the Dreadknights of Outland during Guild Wars Finals. She received a field promotion to Man-at-arms during their match against the Golden Gears, but was demoted during the same match by the traitorous Rosco. She defeated Rosco in a grudge match and was promoted to quartermaster for the final match of Guild Wars. She was chosen as one of six contestants in the final match at the Tower of Perpetual Peril against Doomsmack. She went on to play in Otherworld and managed to survive the Battle of Cabon Gabrielle, earning battlefield promotion to the rank of Guildmaster. After being put in charge of a composite guild made up of Dreadknight and Doomsmack survivors, including her old guildmaster Havok Hurtlocker, she was slain at the Crypt of Necrophoros by Magistera the Enchantress, but then raised from the dead as a necr'ogre. After Havok Hurtlocker transformed himself into a bone golem and attempted to kill off the rest of the Dreadknights, she tricked him into falling over a cliff at Fallen Oaks. Player Ogress Bloodskull is played by Christine Johannsen. Like Ogre O'Greg, Christine only intended to name her character Bloodskull but a glitch in the set-up program added the extra "Ogress" to her name. She began playing because she wanted to be like her hero, Harper Angelos. She played Guild Wars for a while and achieved the rank of quartermaster, but she didn't really see eye-to-eye with Havok Hurtlocker, her guildmaster. She ended up quitting Guild Wars and played the Prometheus Initiative instead. as electrokinetic Wacky Jackie. Christine took a hiatus from Guild wars when her mother moved them to PanGen Aquafarms Platform 161 to settle a labor dispute affecting her aunt and cousins, becoming her mother's personal assistant during the fiasco. She started a job working with the biologicals in the underwater tanks, but later started Guild Wars again at the coxing of her new supervisor, Oscar Diggs. Colonial Trials Though she signed on for Guild Wars and took a contract with the Dreadknights, her family forced her to sign up for the Colonial Trials instead. She fell in love with her supervisor, Davis Crimmeans, during training for duty as a sentry over Drackenwold. She managed to stop a devilpede attack during the Trials, saving Drackenwold in the process. Davis came up missing during the encounter. Suspension and Scandal Christine was suspended from the Dreads after one of her teammates betrayed them during their match against the Golden Gears. She was re-instated in time to play a grudge match against that traitor, but was then implicated in a level jacking scandal. She was cleared after she managed to implicate Havok Hurtlocker as the hackerjacker responsible. Otherworld Christine went on to Otherworld, where she played her character via remote from Lunabase. Appearances Appears in Luckbane (unnamed), Dreadknights and Dreadknights 2. Category:Impworld Category:Characters Category:Major Characters